Matching Uniforms
by OninTells
Summary: The story of what happened between Gajeel, Levy, and Lily between the one year gap after Tartarus. Watch, as they help each other with the struggles of moving on, guild-less and with no home and no job. Their relationship towards each others are pushed and pulled throughout their journey. Sometimes the struggle of life can be just as challenging as fighting a dark guild. GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Credit goes to Hiro Mashima for his Characters. This story is set after the battle or Tartarus. GaLe.**

 **Matching Uniforms**

Chapter 1

Fairy Hills suffered an equal amount damage done to the town after the battle of Tartarus. The girls that took residence decided to share rooms to those whose rooms were destroyed or out in open air. The boys looked after themselves sleeping where they can for the night. After a hard days of salvaging what is left of their belonging, or if any left at all, they all tried their best to earn a night's rest. It was hard to even get a good shut eye, due to the trauma that happened at Tartarus repeating in their heads. Not one Fairy Tail Mage slept well tonight.

When Fairy Tail was announced disbanded, they had a bit of recovery time to get used to this. And one by one the members of Fairy Tail disappeared to start their own life except for a few that still remained undecided and needed more time.

Levy felt uncomfortable not being in her room surrounded by her beloved books. Most of it were destroyed along with her other belongings. She had no spare clothes to change into and no money. She was living in with the charity of others to help her needs. Though, while she is grateful for the help, she felt like she needed to pull her own weight this time. Rising from a mattress she laid on, she rubbed her eyes out of that sleep-like state, or lack thereof, and headed outside. She needed a walk to clear her head and think how she was going to make it through this, but her head only filled with more worry for Jet, Droy, and her companions. She hasn't seen Jet and Droy since she split up with them to rescue Gajeel. With that in mind, she thought of where Gajeel could be, if he had left Magnolia like the others were planning to do.

During her walk, she spotted Lily talking to Carla and a few paces ahead was Gajeel slumped on his belly with his face flat on the seat of some stone slabs that surrounds the park. _He's still here? Is this where Gajeel slept?_ Levy thought pitying for the iron dragon slayer.

Lily saw Levy coming towards them and waved for her to come.

"Hello, Lily" Levy smiled.

"Nice to see you, Miss Levy" He smiled back.

"What's wrong with Gajeel?" she asked.

"He's busy brooding," he replied, "We were planning on leaving Magnolia, but this depressed brute has been like this for quite some time and he refuse to listen to my reasons. Perhaps, you can get his attention?"

Levy doesn't blame him at the state he is in. He lost Metalicana again, he lost his home, and he lost his guild. With a sigh, she walked over to where Gajeel was sulking in self-pity, as they watched Levy confront him. Carla means well to ask how he is doing only for Lily to shake his head, "Exactly as seen."

"Gajeel" Levy called.

"Hey, short-stack" Gajeel greeted back as he turned his face to his side, somewhat in her direction.

This was the first time Levy has seen the Iron dragon's face with a sad but yet blank expression on his face. She squatted down to his level where he lay. "Gajeel… This isn't the guild you know. You can't be doing this here."

"….."

"I'm serious now" Levy said, "it's not the cleanest thing to lay on and this isn't like you."

"Don't worry about me, shrimp" he grumbled, "I'll be fine."

Levy pouted at him and stared at him as if trying to intimidate him to listen to her. But he simply ignored her and continued his sleep-like brooding. With a sigh Levy sat next to where he lay by his head and put a hand by his mane. It was tangled and greasy as she felt it.

"When was the last time you bathed?" she asked.

"Tch," he huffed, "I don't plan on getting near water anytime soon. Not after since…you know..."

"Oh" she frowned remembering Gajeel almost drowning.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between the two as the event replayed in their heads. Levy's face heated a bit with embarrassment for forgetting her abilities to materialize anything, including 'AIR'. As Gajeel, thought of how she just saved his ass and scared the hell out him when she became unconscious after trading her air to give to him. Never has she shook woman hard enough to keep her awake, he was glad it actually did make Levy conscious again to remind her to materialize 'AIR' for them right now.

Levy broke the silence first, "So…Lily said you two are leaving today."

"There's nothing left for us here, shorty." Gajeel answered, "No Guild. No Jobs. No money. Damn everything just went to shit."

"…."

"What about you?" he asked, "you plan on leaving with your lapdogs?"

"Actually…" she sighed, "I haven't been seeing them at all after the fight."

"Oh?" he raised a brow as he sat up, "that's too bad then."

She chuckled a little, "I'll be fine."

They talked some more of what they hope to come, should things get any better for them. Wendy came to meet with Carla and greeted the two of them. They learned that they too, we're leaving today to Lamia Scale. As much this saddens Levy to see another comrade go, leaving was the better option to move forward to earn a living for themselves.

After a few short talks and goodbyes, Wendy and Carla has left to go to the train station for to catch the next train to Margaret Town. Lily and Gajeel prepared their belongings to leave on foot as not to waste much of the daylight. Levy cleared her throat to get Gajeel's attention turning him around to look at her.

"What's up, short stuff?" he asked.

"If you don't mind me asking but…" she trailed off, "where are you two going?"

"We're not sure yet." he replied bluntly.

"Wherever our feet leads us to first." Lily explained, "it's a gamble, but what have we got to lose?"

"What about you?" Gajeel asked.

Levy thought for a moment where she would go to leave. She hasn't considered into to it too much whether she would travel with a companion or alone by herself.

"To be honest" Levy sighed, "I don't know where I would head off to either. I don't even know if Jet or Droy has a plan for Team Shadowgear. Or if they already left."

Lily and Gajeel looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement.

"Come with us then, shrimp." Gajeel said.

"What!?" she gasped.

"We wouldn't mind if you tagged along with us," Lily said after.

"Look, short stack" Gajeel started to explain, "there's nothing left for us here and staying won't do us any good. Your chances are better with us anyways. So either come with us or go with your missing lapdogs because we're leaving with or without you and I'm not going to ask twice."

Lily jabbed Gajeel's left rib with his elbows for his sharp tongue and gave Levy an apologetic look. "What this idiot meant to say is that we'll respect whatever decision you make. You're always welcome aboard."

Levy thought about this for a while before slowly walking towards them. "I….I'm going with you guys" she smiled which in turn made Gajeel smile and set his hands on the tops her head as a welcoming gesture.

"Gihi!" he laughed, "good to have you-"

"But first," Levy interrupted, "I need to write a letter to Lucy before we go"

….

Lucy arrived home after reading the letter Natsu sent her and went looking for him. She came home empty handed and felt alone. When she opened her door she looked down to see another letter, with 'Levy' written on it in cursive. She opened the letter and read as Levy explained how she was leaving and going with Gajeel, her reasons, her promise, and her well wishes.

Lucy lost two of her best friends, and sobbed at the end of the letter but also felt somewhat persuaded by Levy's reason to move on.

A few days later Jet and Droy arrived again in the city went looking for Levy but was nowhere to be found. The train station was the last place they looked and saw Lucy with her travel bags by the station on the leave to Crocus. They ran and called to her, asking where their beloved leader went off to only for Lucy to tell them that Levy has left with Gajeel.

As much as they felt their hearts break, they knew the day would come where she had to choose between them and Gajeel. Lucy apologized for their loss and the three of them waited at the station figuring out a way to simply just move on without Fairy Tail.


	2. The First Step In Teamwork

Chapter 2

Out in the open fields of wild grass and weeds, Levy, Gajeel and Lily marched on their journey to start fresh and new with nothing but a few tools to survive and the clothes on their backs. Levy was having an intense conversation with herself in her head, mentally making a list of what they need and what she wants to accomplish out of this. She fiddled with the strings of her satchel barely paying attention to where she was going and what was around her. Gajeel was also lost in his thoughts with a new motto in his mind now that Levy was with them and certain _accommodations_ must be made for because of two things.

One. They are well aware of the difference between Levy and them and will not force her into anything she can't keep up with or physically be able to do. Two. She was a woman and that there were boundaries they cannot cross without permission or unless the situation calls for it. By 'they' it was mostly meant for him. Lily is just a cat after all and was watching between the two them.

Gajeel's scowl deepened as he became frustrated with how they were going to work this out together but his thoughts were not far behind coming from the petite script mage. They thought to themselves of how this cannot be another repeat of Tenrou and that they needed to work together this time.

"Watch your step!" Lily called.

But the two mages were so deep in their thoughts that they gave Lily a startled look instead looking at the ground. There was a sudden dip in the dirt and the sudden fall cause the two mages to lose their footing and fall into each other. Gajeel, as if by instinct, grabbed Levy and turned his weight around to take the brunt of the fall.

Lily planted a paw to his face as he watched the two groan and get their clothes and hair all tangled up within the grass knots.

"What the hell, Lily!?" Gajeel yelled as he shook some of the grass out of his mane. "Couldn't have warned us about it?!"

"I did…" Lily replied.

"It's all right, Gajeel" Levy groaned as she sat up from his lap shaking a few grass blades from her hair, "it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't be silly , shrimp" he replied, "I call the shots here, It's my job to look after the pack."

"Uh, I'm sorry" Levy scoffed, "since when did we agree that you're the alpha?"

"Just now."

"Well, I object" she huffed, "we have to work as a team. Not play follow the leader and probably end up chasing each other's tail because we can't agree on the same thing!."

"It is teamwork if you follow what I say," he protested, "and it won't fail if you just listen to me!"

"Because that worked out well last time..." Levy sarcastically sighed, "I didn't join just to be ordered around, so forget it. It won't work."

"It will!"

"It won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Stop bouncing every time you talk!" Gajeel growled suddenly.

"What the does that have to do with anything!?" Levy asked confused.

Gajeel blushed a little and turned his face away, "yer sitting on my lap…" He said.

Levy stared at him blankly and watched his face twitch as if he was internally struggling with something before blushing a bit. _Oh…_ she thought and dared not look down. "Stupid, Gajeel" She muttered as she looked away only to have her hair pulled from a grass knot entwined with his hair.

"Here" She offered, as she began to untangle their hair. She started picking off grass blades and bur off his hair while she was at it.

"Oi, you got some right here too." Gajeel responded doing the same to Levy.

Lily admired and watched the scene happening before him. At first he just stared at the two bicker back and forth but one thing led to another. He nodded his head, _the first step in working together, trust._ He smiled hoping this could work out.

"Why don't we take a break here?" Lily suggested.

"You go do that, Lil'" Gajeel answered, "we are a damn mess right now."

Levy giggled while Lily rolled his eyes.

…

The sun was about to set and they had no choice but to make camp before it gets too cold. The problem was that there were no source of wood to fuel a fire.

"Just great…" Gajeel complained, "Looks like we're sleeping in the cold tonight, shorty."

"No we're not." Levy answered quickly, "I may be able to materialize wood for us."

Gajeel raised a brow at this, "Shrimp, these better not be toothpick sized ones."

"Very funny, Gajeel!" She scolded at him, "I'll just make fire for both me and Lily then. You can go freeze for the night."

"Oi!" he grunted, "Take a joke, will ya?"

"That's enough you two!" Lily commanded, "We can't make a fire here. If there is so much as a draft then it could potential spread and set this whole plain on fire."

"Not a problem" Gajeel answered, "I can probably clear an area for us. Won't take me long."

"Great!" Levy answered back, "then I can go make a campfire there too!"

And as planned, Gajeel made quick work in making a clear area for their camp site with his iron roar that shredded the grass off its roots, followed by Lily blowing the grass blades off the grand with his wings and Levy with her solid script 'WIND' until it was only just dirt left on the ground. Levy materialized 'WOOD' about the size of half a tree bark. She and Lily went to gather some stones while Gajeel dug a hole for the fire and chopped the 'WOOD' into smaller pieces. The stones were set in a circle and wood inside making a perfect campfire to heat them through the cold night. When the sun has set down and the moon rise, Levy lit up the campfire.

"Now this is teamwork" Levy called as she smiled at the two admiring their work.

Lily flew to his little rucksack to grab a few canned food for their dinner. Setting a stone slab near the fire, he placed the opened can into the rocks to heat up their dinner. After letting the can cool down they all shared a meal together.

It wasn't much to eat, but it would have to suffice until they can get a job again and buy a suitable meal for themselves. Levy grinned at the two, giving her thanks for sharing the meal and suggested to turn in for the night.

Gajeel and Lily nodded to her with the same grin and made ready to pull out their sleeping arrangements. It occurred to Lily that Levy had no sleeping bag with her and just only had a blanket rolled into her satchel.

"Levy?" Lily called, "I certainly hope you weren't intending on sleeping on just that blanket did you?"

"Actually." Levy replied, "it's all I brought and it's all I need anyways."

"I'm not going to just let you sleep on the ground with thin a blanket, short stuff." Gajeel commanded, "Here, why don't you take my sleeping bag, I've slept on the ground before."

"No, really Gajeel. I don't need it, but thanks for asking." She said as she shook her hands in front of her.

"I'm not asking." He growled.

"Well, I don't want your smelly sleeping bag because I have something much better!"

She casted a spell and waved her arms to materialized a solid script 'BED' in front of them and taking a shape of a mattress as it laid down flat on the ground. She jumped and softly bounced on the 'BED' showing them how comfy it was.

"See!" Levy grinned.

"Tch, whatever." Gajeel huffed muttering something about her calling his bag smelly.

"Being a script mage sure must have its perk" Lily complimented with an urge to cuddle into the soft mattress instead of his cat sized sleeping bag.

"Oi, enough talk!" Gajeel grumbled, "We wake up early tomorrow!"

They only shook their heads at him and went to sleep. During the night, Gajeel woke up to a sound of Levy shivering. He saw her curled tight into a ball while her thin blanket did almost nothing to keep her warm. He got up and added more wood to the fire. He took off his coat and placed it on top of her as a second blanket before going back to his own sleeping bag. This didn't go unnoticed by Lily who just smiled in his pretend sleep-like state.

The action woke Levy up, to see his black coat laid out on her. It was rather actually thick and heavy but it did the job. She looked up to see Gajeel back on his sleeping bag with his back to her.

"Thank you, Gajeel…" she whispered and smiled before going back to sleep.

Gajeel heard this and grinned. He pulled the bag closer to his body and grin disappeared and it was replaced by a frown. Levy was right. His sleeping bag did smell.

 **A/N: Chapter 3 Preview: Things Will Get Better.**


	3. Things Will Get Better

Chapter 3

The journey continued for two more days as they marched onwards to the hills. Their food provision are running short and are in desperate need of a bath. Levy endured by materializing 'WATER' for herself and dipping it in her own wash cloth that she packed for herself. It washed away the dirt, sweat, and grime but eventually the wash cloth itself became stuck with the same substance over time. While it cleaned her body, unfortunately nothing can be done with her clothes.

"Oi, shrimp!" Gajeel called, "Are you almost done there?!"

Levy was hiding behind a boulder as she continued to bathe herself with a washcloth.

"Will you stop rushing me?!" Levy scolded, "just because you males refuse to take the time to seek out a way to maintain proper hygiene in the outdoors, doesn't mean I have to reek along with you guys!"

"What was that?!" he growled, "Lemme go wash myself with dirt, since there ain't no river nearby!"

"I told you, I can make 'WATER'!" Levy argued back.

"And I told you, I have nothing to dry myself with and you refuse with the idea of air drying!"

"That's not my fault then!" she defended, "and I didn't say I was against it. I was against the fact that you refuse to sit still out of sight while you were drying."

"That's a waste of time!" he growled.

"Too bad! Because you're not walking naked, or 'freeballing' it as you say, around with me!"

"Tch" he huffed as he turned around to the black exceed, "Can you believe this Lily?"

Lily sat cross-legged on a small rock trying to ignore another day of bickering with the two of them. "How should I know?" he said, "I'm just a cat. I lick myself clean."

"Hmm, should I try it?" Gajeel asked.

"That is disgusting, Gajeel" Levy commented as she walked away from the boulder still wearing her old clothes with a towel in her wet soppy hair.

"About time" He grunted as he made his way towards the petite mage.

Levy held her hands out, "Stop right there, Gajeel Redfox!" she commanded, "I just cleaned myself and you still smell. So unless you plan on washing yourself with my 'WATER' today, then don't get near me and don't touch me."

Gajeel gave her an angry glare and with Lily snickering in the back, it didn't help much to control his temper. Levy smirked to herself while she folded her towel and washcloth into her satchel. They continued their journey, hoping they would hit a town soon. Levy stayed a good distance away from Gajeel as he led the group. The wind started to pick up and gave Levy a slight whiff of his bad odor. She choked and gagged a little as she covered her nose with her hands praying the wind doesn't blow any stronger. But the higher they went uphill the stronger the wind current became.

"Mavis, that's ripe…" she muttered under her breath.

This didn't go unnoticed to the iron dragon slayer who was somewhat enjoying the torture he was giving to Levy for her insults no matter how true they were. Lily looked back to see Levy cupping both hands in her nose and mouth. He raised a brow at Levy's behavior and whispered to Gajeel that there may be something wrong with her.

"Gihi." He laughed and turned his head to look at Levy struggling to breathe easy. He gave her the biggest smirk at her, while she glared daggers right back at him.

He decided to do something evil which was to raise both his arms up and fold them in the back of his head. Levy squeaked and stayed a far distance away but the smell was stinging her eyes a bit now.

"How you holding up back there, shrimp?" he taunted as they continued walking.

"Stupid…" she muttered under her hands, "Stupid Gajeel."

She's had enough of his games and pulled out her light pen. Getting in her battle stance, she quickly wrote a spell directed at Gajeel. "Solid Script: Waterfall!" she yelled and watched as the word engulfed him in a watery embrace completely drenching him.

Lily looked shocked and dumbfounded at what just happened to his partner while trying to figure out why Levy would attack him like that. _Did I miss something?_ He thought. It was quiet and the wind kept blowing. Levy scrunched her nose to lingering smell of wet-dog. She had no time to ponder about doing it again to wash the smell off when Gajeel turned around charging at her like an angry bull.

"You'll pay for that small fry!" he shouted and got a faceful of 'WATER' at is face and saw Levy make her quick escape.

"Get back here!" he growled

"You still reek! Don't touch me!" she shouted back as she ran for her life.

Gajeel turned to a shadow to travel faster and saw Levy came to a sudden halt at the top of the cliff. He snickered to himself to use the time to charge at her full speed.

"Gajeel! Wait no!" she screamed as she turned around but it was too late and that Gajeel had already came out of the shadow to grab her to the ground. But there was no ground to fall on the other side and fell through a cliff.

They screamed as they fell but was saved at the last minute by Lily to stop the momentum of the fall but was unable to stop it due to the weight and fell with them. And so, down in the mud they landed on and rolled a few paces down hills past the shrubbery with a good view of Balsam Village down below. Under any circumstances they would be glad and eager that they reached a town, but being covered mud had other priorities in mind that took over. They got up and groaned in disgust as their bodies, clothes and belongings were caked in mud. She looked up from where they fell, and went wide eyed at how close that was from seriously injuring themselves, if not dead.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled, "You bolts for brains! You could've gotten us killed!"

"What?!" He growled, "You sayin' this is my fault?!"

"It is your fault!" she assured, "You pushed us off a cliff!"

The two continued to bicker at one another and Lily was starting to lose his composure. His chibi body began to grow in size as he stomped in the mud towards the two mages.

"Knock it off, you two brats!" Lily yelled between the two.

"Just so you know, I saved your both your asses" he continued ,"Why is it that the cat has to babysit the both of ya?!"

Gajeel grunted and said nothing. Levy felt embarrassed but apologized to Lily for both their behaviors recently.

Lily groaned and shrank back in chibi size. "Look" he started, "there's a river. We can wash there."

…

The sun was going down, and the trio settled in for the night at river banks of Balsam Village. After a moments of washing the mud of themselves they decided to wash their stuff as well. Gajeel, naked with nothing but his boxers on, muttered angrily as he did his best to wash of the muck and grime off his clothes and sleeping bag. In the farther side of the river, Levy washed her towels first and set a small fire pit and a make shift rack, to heat dry, out of sticks and stones. She also used them as a make shift curtain to cover herself from Gajeel's view for a bit of privacy for both of them as she went ahead to take off her clothes for a good cleaning. Her poor satchel however was beyond saving as it started to rip apart from the water. After assuring the towels were dry she turned around and grabbed them from the back as she wrapped her body with it.

"Is it safe for me to turn around?" she asked incase Gajeel and Lily were not vacant.

"Yeah." He grunted.

Gajeel too, made a little fire pit and a makeshift iron rack for his stuff as he sat in a rock in his drenched boxers with Lily next to him polishing his sword. Levy approached closer to them.

"Everything turn out okay?" she asked.

"For the most part, yeah." Gajeel replied, "you?"

"Same thing," she smiled, "except my bag is completely ruined."

"Don't sweat it, I'll buy ya another one"

"Don't forget that we lost our food too" Lily added, "the cans broke open, thanks to this heavy brute."

"Hey!" Gajeel growled, "Look, I have money. Tomorrow we're going to the store and restock on what we need and ONLY with what we need."

"How much money are we talking about?" Levy asked.

"About 100,000 jewels." He answered

"That's about my rent pay in Fairy Hills" she said, "are you sure it will be enough for the three of us?"

"Maybe. Best make a list then."

...

Tomorrow morning they strolled around the village in their worn ragged clothes shopping for stuff they needed. About 40,000 jewels were spent for new clothes and some extra spares, along with hygiene products and an extra travel bag for him and a replacement for Levy. 40,000 more for restocking their food supply and an extra 5,000 jewels for a decent meal.

With their stomachs fed and their bodies re-energized they made ready to leave Balsam Village.

"Wait!" Levy called, "I need to buy one more thing."

"Shrimp, we're down to almost 9,000 jewels" Gajeel reminded, "this better be important."

"It is, I promise." She pleaded as she ran off to a pharmacy store.

Gajeel followed her thinking on what she could possibly need in a pharmacist store. He bumped into her on one of the aisles with her carrying a care package of tampons in her hands. She squeaked and felt a little embarrassed for almost flinging the package at Gajeel when she bumped into him.

"Sorry," she apologized, "you don't mind if I buy these right?"

"Eh…" he groaned, "it's fine. It's important? I guess?"

She smiled and ran to the line to the clerk station as Gajeel took a quick look around the store. After Levy payed for her stuff, she decided that she would wait for them outside. Gajeel grunted and waited until she was outside to pull quickly pull out a box of condoms out his coat pockets. Lily raised a brow at this as Gajeel quickly paid for it as fast he put the condoms back in his coat pockets and made their way out to meet with Levy.

"Just what on Earthland you plan on doing with those?" Lily asked.

"What else am I going to do with them?" he said quietly, "and it's none of your business anyways."

"Are you-"

"I don't know, Lil'" Gajeel sighed, "Can't hurt to prepare or something right? Along the way...I mean, who knows"

…

Back in the camp site by the river, Gajeel split their remaining 9,000 jewels into thirds for the group. Levy and Lily raised a brow at this; wanting to hear what his reasons are.

"These are for emergencies and only for emergencies," he explained, "I don't know how long these supplies will last us or what will happen along the way. So otherwise consider us now completely broke."

"and still homeless" Lily added.

"We're now broke and still homeless." He groaned back.

"Cheer up, guys" Levy supported, "We're not off to a bad start and I have faith that things will get better from here."

Gajeel chuckled and ruffled her hair, "if you can cast miracles, then I'm glad you joined us."

"You said my chances are better with you guys, so I'm holding you to that." She smiled.

As they prepared to turn in for the night, Gajeel wanted to talk to Levy that he has talked about to Lily before they left Magnolia. So he placed his sleeping bad next her 'BED' script mattress and stared at her.

"Hey, Gajeel" she greeted, "Is there something you need?"

"Shrimp, what do you say we head to Era." He stated.

"Era?" she gasped, "that's where the council headquarters are...or was."

"Mmm" he grunted.

"Why Era?"

"Well…" he scratched his head, "I just have this feeling that there's something for us there. I mean someone has to help restore the council right? Unless you have other plans then-"

"Are you saying you're planning on joining the council?" she interrupted, "I mean…Fairy Tail members aren't exactly in best terms with them and then there's your history-"

"Look, Levy." He said, "There was someone there that I owe a lot to. It can't hurt to try and I would repent for all the things I've done wrong and screwed up on if they accept me to join. But I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to."

She stared and blinked at him for a few minutes as she thought this through. She chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, "We're wizards." She started, "it's our job to help people. And we are a team, so if your joining then I am with you."

He could kiss her on the lips right now but restrained himself. Instead he chuckled along with her as he pat her head, "You're definitely something, shrimp. Well then, good night."

"Good night, Gajeel. And good night, Lily."

"Good night, Levy" Lily called back as he smiled now that the group has a plan in mind for their lives.

Tomorrow morning the three of them will make their journey to Era.


	4. Going To Era

**A/N: I waited for the other chapters in the FT manga to see if I can influence something for this story but it kind a took off in a different direction than what I orginaly predicted. The reunion happened way to quickly...IMO. Was hoping for more backround / relationship developing stories for the other characters during that one year but whatever haha. On with this FanFic!**

Chapter 4

It's been two days since they have left Balsam Village to start their journey to Era. They took the time to tell each other more about their past as well what to expect when they reach the council. They couldn't help but feel much closer to each other every passing day. Gajeel felt much better now telling Levy about the former councilwoman, Belno, and his connection to her. He felt that he was now more motivated to go through with this plan and have a much a cleared head.

As they travel along the road to Era, Lily has asked Levy if she was familiar with military training. Levy replied that she has read many books about the militia with varieties of training and tactics. She explained of what she can recall from these books and Lily, as former captain of the military in Edolas, had no doubts in his mind that Levy would make a great tactician.

Gajeel however had other motives in mind when he took of one of his travel bag off his back and handed it for Levy to carry.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy groaned as she struggled a little to carry the weight of his bag, "What are you doing?!"

"Training" He answered bluntly, "If you want to be in the council then you need to build up some stamina."

"We're doing this now?!" she gasped.

"Yes" he grunted, "now switch bags with me."

Before she could protest, Gajeel switched her lighter bag and her new satchel, with his second travel bag filled with half their food supply. It felt like carrying a cement block on her back. She groaned from the weight and felt the gravity work against her.

"H-H-Heavy…" she groaned.

"Look," Gajeel explained, "I will run one mile ahead and wait for you. If you can get from here to where I am, we'll switch bags. Lily will stay here and coach ya."

"T-That doesn't sound so b-bad" she smiled.

"Gihi, then that's no good" he smirked, "maybe I'll run an extra mile."

"No! One mile is good heheh…" she nervously laughed.

"All right, see ya then. And Lily can't help you carry it!"

Gajeel ruffled her hair for good luck and already he felt it starting to damp in sweat. He ran off ahead for a mile to where he will wait for her leaving Levy and Lily alone. Levy stared in disbelief at what Gajeel is making her do now as she watched him run off to the distance. Lily flew in front of her with an apologetic smile for his partner's action.

"I can see where Gajeel's point in this, but his way of reasoning is completely lamentable." Lily huffed.

"Well, if it will shut him up, it's best if we get this over with." Levy sighed as she slowly take a few steps forward.

Lily coached and encouraged her to push forward. About half a mile through, the straps of the travel bag were pushing the sweat to seep through the clothes on her shoulder and back. Her arms we're tingling from the weight of the second travel bag filled with cans upon cans of their food rations.

"Levy, don't strain your back. Use your legs" Lily instructed.

"H-How does Gajeel carry this all day?!" she grunted.

"We're almost there, Levy." He encouraged, "I can see Gajeel…uhm…"

Levy looked towards where Lily was looking to see Gajeel sitting down on a rock and rummaging through her stuff while eating a metal can that came out from her travel bag. The straps on her satchel were left open and was sitting beside him. Lily looked back towards where Levy was beside him only to find her missing.

Gajeel was oblivious to the fact that his teammates were nearby and certain pissed off bluenette was charging straight towards him. He was holding on to one of Levy's clothes inside the bag, daydreaming of who knows what, as he felt the soft cloth on his hands. One of her used towels was hanging of the edge of the bag flapping about against the wind as her scent lingered in the air.

His feelings of peace and self-internal pleasure were interrupted when he heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Levy running close to him.

"Hey, shorty!" he called, "took you a while…huh?!"

"Pervert!" she yelled before she swung the bag in his face.

Gajeel blocked it with his arm with a smug look on his face and was unaware that he was still clutching on to a pair of Levy's underwear in his fist. "Gihi!" he laughed, "I won't fall for that again-Gwah!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Levy swung the bag the other way around and successfully knocked him down to the ground. She dropped the heavy bag on the ground and took off Gajeel's other travel bag off her back as she stomped her way to her own belongings.

"Ugh…" he groaned, "all right, you got me. I didn't think you could even lift that."

She huffed and grabbed her bag from Gajeel's hands and sat by her satchel with an embarrassed flush on her face.

"Hey! It's not what it looked like" he lied, "I was just wondering why your bag was so light. You're not gonna gain any endurance like this, light weight."

"That's really no reason to just rummage through my stuff…" she sighed.

"Yeah, well…" he paused, "it needs a few more pounds."

When Lily arrived, he felt the awkward tension in the air and watched as Levy went elsewhere to wash the sweat off her body. He turned to Gajeel who was now facing the opposite direction of where Levy went.

"How's your face?" Lily snickered.

"Shut it, cat!" Gajeel growled.

After a few moments of waiting for Levy to return, they just sat in the dirt looking bored until they heard a few twigs snap towards their direction. Gajeel and Lily got into battle stance and faced a weird looking man with leaves for hair and tree bark for a skin.

"Oh?" the man gasped, "I didn't know this place was occupied. Sorry, I'll be heading off another way."

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked before the man could turn around.

"My name is Warrod Sequen."

"Hey…" Lily started, "You were the client who sent for Natsu and Gray."

"Natsu and Gray…." Warrod thought out loud, "Oh! You mean those two cats! Yes I remember."

Gajeel and Lily choked a little, "That's…not…"

"Just kidding!" Warrod laughed hard at his own joke.

Gajeel and Lily sighed as they remembered the stories told about Warrod and his irrational uses of his jokes.

"Oi, tree gramps!" Gajeel called.

"Gajeel!" Lily hissed, "he's the founder of Fairy Tail, show some more respect."

"Whatever," he spat, "I just want to know what he is doing here."

"Well, I was traveling on my tree by using my green magic, when I spotted you three from above and saw the Fairy Tail guild marks."

"Three?" Gajeel interrupted, "So you have seen the shrimp then. Where is she anyways?"

"Taking a bath with her own water." Warrod smiled slyly.

Gajeel however didn't miss that gesture, "you better have not been spying on her!"

"It was hard not to."

"You…!"

"Just kidding!" Warrod chuckled.

"Eh?"

"Nah, that one was actually a joke!" he laughed hard once more.

Lily grabbed and pulled the back of Gajeel's shirt to prevent him from charging at the old man. Levy came out to see what the commotion was about when she spotted Warrod laughing his heart out and Gajeel trying to pick a fight with him.

"No way!" Levy gasped as the men turned their eyes towards her, "You are Warrod Sequen! Lucy told me so much about you!"

After introducing themselves, Levy told Warrod where they were going and fortunately for them that he, too, was going the same way.

"You're going to Era?" Levy asked, "So are we."

"I've received this letter from someone in the councill." He started to explain, "it appears that the minor groups of the council have decided to make the ten wizard saints as the new council members. Although whether if it is official or not…I do not know."

The trio gasped at his news. "Hey, isn't gramps one of them?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"Yes he is!" she smiled, "we may even see him there!"

"Yeah and when we do, I want some answers!"

"I agree with, Gajeel" Lily commented, "there has to be a reason why he disbanded Fairy Tail."

"I see…" Warrod sighed, "So the guild is no more then."

Levy's face saddened as she walked towards him. "Sorry, we had to say this about the guild" she stated, "being one of the founding father and all I'm sure…"

"It's all right" Warrod interrupted, "I understand Makarov's intention."

Gajeel raised his brow, "You do?"

"No." he smiled, "that was a joke! Hehe!"

"Hey!" they yelled at him as he joked and ruined a touchy moment.

After Warrod's fits of laughter stopped, he turned to a more serious conversation with the Gajeel and the rest of the group.

"There are more important thing to resolve right now after the incident with Tartarus." He explained, "The council must be reformed, as of now, Fiore and the whole Ishgar country is left ungoverned and vulnerable."

Gajeel and Levy stared at each other trying to figure out where he was getting at.

"If you two want to join the council, then come along with me." He smiled, "The traveling will be much faster too."

Gajeel shifted to his right to look at the moving flying tree, "On that?"

"Why of course."

"No way in hel-mmmf!" He choked as Levy stopped him placing her hand in his mouth.

"Thank you very much! We'll be glad to join you!" she smiled earning an angry glare from Gajeel which she ignored.

"Yes Master Warrod." Lily smiled, "Thank you!"

"Tch" Gajeel huffed.

"Just Warrod," he explained, "I'm not your master and, after all, we are comrades. We help one another."

Soon they took off to Era enjoying the ride from Warrod's magical tree. Levy and Lily shouted and laughed from excitement except for Gajeel who just scowled and stared at the sky. Secretly though, he thought this a pretty cool way to get around.


End file.
